Scarlet Knight: An Endless Prison
by JakeRoss2
Summary: Sabrina Khan was simply a rich girl who would grow up to inherit a fortune. Strange, how fortune and fate seems to choose whether or not we want it to.The Wizard Hybrid Series, TLH, TTYC,BOTW.etc. Please Read and Review. Sabrina's background is explored
1. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Scarlet Knight: An Endless Prison**

**The blow from the black serpentine creature knocked me back; I could feel my back hit against the wall of my bedroom as he crawled closer, my head snapped back violently knocking stars into my eyes. Another, much smaller serpentine creature followed closely.**

**I stretched my hand back, touching my hair. It was wet, with blood.**

**"This is the human girl?" said the other creature, female voice and of a magenta like complexion.**

**"I believe so," said the black creature, which I realized quite slowly, was a dragon.**

**"What are you?" I managed softly; I could feel my very life-force itself ebbing out of my flesh, the wound from my head.**

**"She _is_ strong," said the black, masculine dragon, "possibly from Huntsclan blood, but without the mark," he paused, "take the father as well, and she will be good enough bait for the American Dragon and his small band of fighters,"**

**The female dragon laughed, "Everything is going according to plan master,"**

**"Doesn't it always," said the black dragon, his eyes were on me, they were filled with fire that screamed hatred and evil, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.**

**Slowly consciousness faded from within my grasp, as I spiraled into a state of disarray. Darkness enveloped me in its loving embrace, the only respite I would have in the few coming days…**

**Chapter I: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

I opened my eyes with difficulty, and felt the warm embrace of a cat beside my body. I shied away immediately, curling myself into a ball. My father was a multi-millionaire, so I was taught what to do in such conditions. The first thing was not to show fear. I whimpered, the back of my head was pounding, from the blow. Touching the back of my head lightly I could feel dried crusted blood behind it.

This was going to be even more of a challenge with the creatures who had abducted me. They weren't human; their physical forms were too real, too scaled to be false. Besides, who would go through so much trouble to simply act as if they were dragons, just to kidnap me? These dragons were real, but I couldn't imagine what they would want with me.

Dragons are supposed to be from fairytales right? Disney movies and cartoons

I even remembered reading about it in a book called Eragon.

But real dragons, I could never have imagined.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I muttered to myself, self-pity was something that was a bit hereditary. My mother was in an institution for mental instability. Not such a great role model.

"That my friend is a very good question," said a voice.

I shifted uncomfortably, instantly scanning the small dungeon that I was in. This place was beyond cliché, I could simply imagine shackles on the walls to pin me to them.

"I'm right beside you," said the voice.

I turned to watch the small cat like creature that lay beside me, it's eyes glowed with a light yellow in the darkness.

"b-b-but you're a cat," I stammered.

"And you're a human," retorted the cat, from his voice I guessed that he was male, "but you don't see me stammering to talk,"

I swallowed.

"Let me guess? You were abducted by the Dark Dragon too?" said the cat.

I blinked, "The Dark Dragon?"

The cat stood up, stretching on his haunches, "Tall guy, snippy attitude, dark scales, booming powerful voice with a little dragon following him around as if she was a puppy dog?"

I frowned, "Yea?"

"That's the guy," said the cat, he paused, "oops, where are my manners," he bowed his head, "my name is Kenton Keron Leonardo of Maruso Cat, but you can just call me Leo, that's my litter name,"

I blinked once again, still not used to the fact that I was talking to a cat, "litter name?"

His whiskers twitched lightly in embarrassment, "the name my mother calls me,"

"Uh-huh,"

He nodded.

"What are you?" I said.

He looked confused, "Why, I'm a cat, and you're a human, what's so hard to understand about that?"

"But you talk," I said.

His tail twitched, "You humans always think that you know everything," he sighed, "I'm a magical creature, what people of my community would call an Animal Guardian,"

I blinked once again.

"Animal Guardians are tasked to protect a magical charge, usually to render assistance to them, we talk, we dance, we sing," he stretched out once again, his voice expressed the stretch, "most cats are assigned as Animal Guardians to wizards and witches, which leads to people thinking that witches always have black cats," he paused, "that's so racial, my cousin Eddie isn't a witch's animal guardian, and neither am I, I am a dragon's Animal Guardian…," his words trailed off quietly.

He curled into a ball almost instantly.

I frowned; talking about his "dragon" seemed to bother him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, without raising his head, "I am, but the thing is, I'm not an Animal Guardian anymore," he raised his head so that his eyes were on the same level as hers, and they locked with eternal sorrow, he said "the Dark Dragon _killed_ my dragon,"

* * *

**This is my promised Scarlet Knight Short Story, which I am contemplating whether to make a full-fledged 25 chapter story out of, or simply stick to my 12 chapter plot. Either way this story will cover events from The Week Long War, The Last Hunter, The Thousand Year Curse, Blade of the Wizard and the final story of the Wizard War trilogy. This is set within my Wizard Hybrid series.**

**Please Read and Review. If enough interest is shown, this will be made into a FULL 25 chapter story. If not, it will stay at it's 12 chapter plan.**

**5 reviews please!**

**JakeRoss2**


	2. The Dark Dragon

**I'm probably going to make this a FULL-FLEDGED story, If I have continued support from my fellow fanfic readers! ^_^**

**JR2**

* * *

Chapter II: The Dark Dragon

It had been a few days, and I could feel myself hunger with more curiosity at the new world that Leo was introducing me to. I had listened to him talk for hours on end about the different types of magical creatures there were, about the powerful dragons who were the magical guardians and protectors of them all.

I found myself enamored with the very thought of a dragon savior. The hope that kept me going, the knowledge that a dragon would rescue me gave me strength and courage. Leo had spoken of a war that was coming, a war that would shape the future for all magical creatures.

I hadn't been fed since my arrival, yet Leo's story was more than enough interest for my insatiable thirst for more knowledge. The Animal Guardian himself was beyond exhausted at speaking, and was at that moment ready to simply collapse from starvation. The biting pangs of hunger once again touched my stomach, pulling at my innards and causing major discomfort.

I kicked at the dungeon door, screaming at the top of my lungs for assistance.

A dark shadow like creature opened the door with a grating sound; it examined both of us and nodded as if in understanding. It shut the door behind itself loudly.

I shuddered. The creature was frightening in appearance, and held an almost ethereal presence. It was a thought in itself that literally brought a dark touch to my mind.

"A shade demon," muttered Leo, he was sprawled out in a rather un-feline way. It seemed as if the lack of food was getting to him.

I nodded in understanding, but my stomach growled in outrage. It was literally swearing at me. I wonder what my stomach would say if it could talk…

I ignored the thoughts that were slowly cropping up in my head, thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm me with worry and stress. Where was my father? Was he still even alive? The tendency to freak out was strong with my mother's side of the family, and even though my father's blood—cold and ruthless as it was—flowed through my veins, I couldn't help but wonder if only my mother's insanity ran through my predominantly.

The dungeon door swung open with a screech that crawled my blood, and I saw him for the second time; the black scaled dragon that Leo called the Dark Dragon.

"What do you want Sabrina Khan?" said the Dark Dragon, puffs of smoke escaped his nostrils like that of a smoker, but I knew that this was no smoker. His smoke was real.

I felt myself shiver within his presence, it wasn't because of the cold, it was-

"Fear," said the Dark Dragon, he stretched his arm out to me and touched me against my forehead, "you fear me mortal, and it is best that you remember that you do,"

I couldn't speak; the pain from the blow I had received from him only days earlier kept rushing through my blood and my mind. It was trauma. I was paralyzed by both fear and my body's phantom memory of that pain.

"You want food?" he said, his voice was less menacing this time, perhaps due to the fact that his presence was enough menace for me.

I nodded weakly, and motioned to the weakened Leo who lay sprawled out beside me. He glanced up weakly at the powerful dragon that stood before him. A dragon with rippling muscles beneath that almost diamond like set of scales.

His eyes held a darkness that captivated my soul, darkness from indulgence in what Leo had called, the darkest of magics.

The Dark Dragon nodded grimly, "I shall have my servant Chang bring you something to eat," he glanced at Leo, "and some kitty food for this wretched animal,"

Leo seemed to tremble at his description of him.

"Thank you," I managed numbly.

The Dark Dragon stretched out his claws and pinned my neck in an almost ironclad vice grip. I couldn't even swallow, "I want you to have enough strength so that my servant and I may break you to do our bidding, you will live and die as I command,"

I couldn't refuse, all my training with the underground people that my father had forced me to deal with, could not have prepared me for the terrible things that were going to be done to me. The Dark Dragon would forever remain a name that I would curse, his teachings would never depart from my flesh and my mind.

Nor would it ever leave my soul.


	3. Blood

**This story probably won't be updated again until the 15 of August. Sorry!**

**TTYC to be updated every friday for the next three weeks (instead of twice a week), TBTBU will be updated at the end of the month (and conclude in September-HOPEFULLY), TPS will be updated within this week, or the following. Thanks for the reviews! My original Character Sabrina Khan is feeling VERY LOVED! lol**

**Keep reading and Keep REVIEWING!**

**JR2**

* * *

**Chapter III: Blood**

The first thing that came back to me was the fact that my blood was everywhere. I mean literally, _everywhere_. From the wound on my stomach it slowly seeped into the cold granite floor, bathing it in a crimson and almost scarlet hue, like a ribbon that slowly ran across the ground.

I tried to stretch my hand out, to stretch it out to actually FEEL something, anything…

But all I felt was numbness.

Leo licked my neck reassuringly; he was, sadly, my only comfort during these short respites of painless bliss; the only thing that kept my mind from shattering to millions of pieces and striking my head against the cold concrete walls of this nightmarish and hell of a prison.

"It'll all be over soon," the Dark Dragon's words echoed within my ears, as if a sinister purr of darkness.

The Shade Demons were a different sort, after constant gashes of my flesh seemed to appease their sick humor, I inhaled deeply and felt their shadows roaming across the room, in an attempt to drown me in even more madness.

With the Dark Dragon's very presence a difficult thing to fathom, his terrible torture upon my flesh something even more terrifying, the Shade Demon's touch an almost endless squeal and echo of madness, and Chang, his ever loyal loathsome servant, I was at the brink of death itself. Something that I wished upon myself so deeply that I sometimes cried for release.

The only thing that kept me sane, the only feeling that kept me alive as the hours, days and eventually weeks passed, was the thought that eventually, someone would save me, someone that Leo had complete trust and confidence in. Someone that even now, I could imagine were fighting their way through to get to my position. I was simply the bait in a trap, I had realized, as I noted that I was not the only human prisoner that the Dark Dragon had captured.

There were perhaps close to thirty or more of us, slowly being tortured into insanity. As I was dragged from my prison, the endless wails of despair that filled my ears were constantly within my heart, an echo of madness and an endless prison.

But slowly, I became accustomed to his sick torture, his sick and disgusting touch. My flesh yearned for release, but there was none. It begged for saving, but there was none. I slowly committed myself to it, accepting it in its entirety.

Still sprawled in a pool of my own blood, I blinked back tears that refused to come forth. The time had passed so long, I couldn't tell what day it was.

Hell, I couldn't even tell what week or month it was, I stopped keeping track when my blood began pooling the entire dungeon, so badly that Leo had to sleep curled a top my stomach or drown in it by accident as he slept. The cold feel of my blood ebbing out of me, the feel of my pulse, sending it out softly into the flow of the pool, send even more shivers down my spine.

The entire room stank of my blood, and my skin had actually become tainted in it.

I moaned as I attempted to push myself into a sitting position, but my body was too weak. I felt my arm spasm under the weight, and I collapsed once again. Leo huddled next to me, in an attempt to bring warmth back to my flesh.

"Keep holding on Sabrina," he purred softly, "don't let go of hope,"

I nodded numbly, ignoring the fact that I had already given up hope, I was simply waiting on my inevitable end, or the arrival of a savior. Who would have known that my savior would come soon enough, and that his existence and presence itself would save me from not only the Dark Dragon, but also from the clutches of madness itself…


	4. Escape!

**See my profile page for updated information! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for dragging my feet so long on this project, but chapters will be uploaded.**

**Once again, THIS IS FOR ada69! ^_^ so yes, feel special. I just wrote this out after reaching home. lol**

**JR2**

**Chapter IV: Escape! **

It was many days, at least three weeks before I could actually feel again. With the tortures, our minds became so hollow and empty, thoughts of anything else but pain proved to be impossible.

Leo had faithfully tended to my wounds, inflicted daily and maintained hourly. My flesh had become a very precipice of pain. However, with this numbness had given birth to whispers of a rebellion among the other human prisoners. The ones who had managed to signal to me, as my body was dragged unceremoniously through the hallway, signed that the time was soon.

Leo was against it, "This will only end with more bloodshed,"

"So I must endure this torture forever?" I whimpered, in more pain than ever before.

Leo purred, "My dear child, I have no desire to see you die, do you think you are this maddrag's only victim?"

"Clearly not," I muttered.

There was a knock on the cell door; I grew silent, bracing myself for the worse. It slid open with a loud clang, and I smiled at the person who stood there.

"Kyle," I whispered.

Kyle Foren had been taken like me, from his home in the dead of the night. His father was the president of a small shipping company in the Caribbean, on the Island of Jamaica. It was possibly for this reason that he was taken. He had mentioned his plans of escape which came to him once while being dealt with by the Dark Dragon.

"It's time for us to get out of here," he whispered fiercely, there were about half a dozen other prisoners behind him, "come with us if you wish to escape,"

I grinned for the first time in weeks as I grabbed his hand, it was scarred from the tortures that he had endured like me. But he had been captured long before I had ever been thought of in this stinkhole.

Leo hissed, "This will only end more terribly, head my warning child, stay here,"

"Shut up you filthy feline," spat Kyle, his disdain for the Animal Guardian had been evident long before this encounter, his distrust for all magical creatures borderline sadistic in nature, "you are one the reasons we're in this shithole,"

Leo didn't flinch, "In the end though, I am probably your only means of survival,"

Kyle swore and pulled me by the arm, leading me outside, "Let's keep moving, the guards were killed on their last rounds,"

We climbed the granite staircase, passed the torture rooms and a room which seemed to be a small dining hall. Resistance wasn't present in any capacity. It almost made me wonder, exactly how were we being restrained. The wheels within my tortured mind began to turn slowly, there was something very wrong with what was happening right now. It was all too easy. We exited to the battlement, atop a steep drop. I could hear the waves of the sea crashing against the base of the cliff. We were in a castle, of medieval sorts. It was pitch black, the foamy waters bubbling forth in the possibly hundred foot drop.

Then it hit me, the thing that didn't make sense at all, the reason why all the guards were so easy to off.

"Kyle," I whispered fiercely, tugging at his arm.

He was ignoring me.

"KYLE!" I shouted.

"What?" he responded, looking around for a way off the battlement, the other prisoners were following his lead.

"How did you get the idea to escape?" I said.

He frowned at me as if I were crazy, "Why is that important?"

"Just answer me!"

He scratched at his chin, "The last time that bloody dragon dug his claws into my skull,"

"No-," I said, backing away slowly. The figure of the Dark Dragon landed roughly on the end of the battlement, making all the prisoners freeze in almost a petrified state.

"Ah, so you were the only one to figure out this plan of mine?" he bellowed in booming voice.

"Attack him!" screamed Kyle, "Better free dead, than prisoners alive!"

The serpentine creature ripped through the six prisoners easily, slaughtering them without hesitation. Kyle ran at him, still attempting to fight. The dragon batted him aside with the back of his claws, I could hear his bones snap as he was hurtled through the air and into the pitch black night, to slash in the cold harsh sea.

I was trembling when the Dark Dragon drew closer, I could literally feel his aura of evil touching every inch of my flesh.

"She is the one?" said a voice from behind me, I glanced to see his servant Chang shake her head in disbelief, "I would have thought Adia would have been the one," she motioned to one of the dead prisoners in front of me.

"It matters not," said the Dark Dragon, as his claws cupped my chin. To say that I was scared would have been a lie, I was terrified, "she will be the one we train, my deadliest assassin,"

His code of murder would be etched in my heart, for as long as I lived.


End file.
